Dr. Zomboss
Card]] Dr. Edgar George Zomboss is the final boss and the ruler of the zombies in the game, and is battled in level 5-10, the last level of Adventure Mode and of the Roof Stage. In truth, this level is just a sneak peak at the Mini-game Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, where he is also played. He sends out other Zombies to attack you - only , Flag Zombies, Dancing Zombies (and Backup Dancers), Digger Zombies, Balloon Zombies, Aquatic Zombies, and Zombie Bobsled Teams (despite ice trails from Zombonis) do not appear. The boss battle itself is a Conveyor-Belt Level, so seed packets come on the conveyor belt at the top of the screen. The only seed packets that can appear are those of the Flower Pot, the Cabbage-pult, the Kernel-pult, the Melon-pult, the Jalapeno, and the Ice-shroom. It is unclear how Dr. Zomboss got up onto your roof or how it supports him, as his Zombot is far too big to get up the ladder the other zombies used to get up there. Almanac Entry Dr. Zomboss Dr. Zomboss rules them all. Toughness (in Zombot shell): extreme. Edgar George Zomboss achieved his Doctorate in Thanatology in only two years. Quickly mastering thanatological technology, he built his fearsome Zombot and set about establishing absolute dominance of his local subdivision. Health Estimated Absorption of 20,572 Normal Damage Shots. Multiple appearance changes occur, and an explosion occurs after about 19,371 Normal Damage Shots, before dying at 20,572 Shots. Attacks Dr. Zomboss has 4 attacks. When not doing any of them he will be sending zombies at you. *The most common attack is to duck down so you can see his head. After a short delay his eyes will glow either red or blue, signaling his attack: **If red, he will unleash a fireball. Use an Ice-shroom to extinguish it. **If blue, he will unleash a snowball. Use a Jalapeno to melt it (making sure to plant it in the same row). *Another attack is to drop 3 Bungee Zombies down, with them hanging on his hand. They will of course steal 3 plants unless you kill them first. *If the player plants any plants off of the sloped section of the roof, on the flat part, Dr. Zomboss may squash them with his foot. *Dr. Zomboss will occasionally drop a camper on your plants, crushing everything in a 3 square wide x 2 square tall area instantly. Strategy *Always have an Ice-shroom and Jalapeno ready for the Zombot's snowball and fireball attacks. **If possible, save up these two plants for Zomboss' attacks, or for tougher enemies such as Zombonis. *Never keep all your Melon-pults next to each other. Doing this helps save plants from the camper thrown by the boss. *When Dr. Zomboss ducks down to attack you with an snowball or fireball, use Ice-shrooms to freeze him so that your plants have more time to do damage. **Avoid using a Jalapeno whilst he is frozen, as this will un-freeze him and let him move away. **It is also possible to keep re-freezing him with multiple Ice-shrooms before and after the attack, providing a huge opening for your plants. **Butter has no stunning effect on the Zombot. Trivia *You get to battle Zomboss again in the last Mini-game: Dr. Zomboss's Revenge. *The design of Dr. Zomboss's Zombot seems to be based on the Gargantuar *The name Zomboss comes from the words "Zombie" and "Boss", meaning "Zombie Boss". *Sometimes a glitch may occur in the boss battle. *Dr. Zomboss has a degree in Thanatology, the study of death and the emotions surrounding it. *On level 5-9, Dr. Zomboss leaves note in excellent cursive, proper grammar, and correct spelling; but after every other ninth level, the note is scribbled down in horrible handwriting and utilizes horrible grammar and spelling. This is presumably because unlike other zombies Dr. Zomboss is intelligent. ** Due to this it looks like Dr. Zomboss has a brain, which means there is no reason for him wanting to steal the player's. *In the Zombies on Your Lawn music video, Dr. Zomboss's Zombot is seen dancing on the roof along with the other zombies. *Dr. Zomboss has his own music, which is called Brainiac Maniac. *Dr. Zomboss bears a very distinct resemblance to Cryptosporidium 136 from the Destroy All Humans! series, and also the purpose (and behaviors) of collecting brains. **Cryptosporidium 136's purpose is to collect Furon DNA from the Cortex (the brain stem), but Zomboss's is unknown. **Another resemblance is their heads, looking like they have enlarged cerebral cortexes. *It is very odd how the player's roof can support Dr. Zomboss' gigantic robot, as well as multiple other zombies such as Zombonis and Gargantuars (which themselves are quite heavy), without collapsing. Category:Zombies